Always
by tong-hua-lah
Summary: He loved her and she loved him. It was that simple. Or so they thought.   Dramione - Rated T for occasional language


**Author's Note: Hey there :D So this is a story that begins by following the same concept as the tragic love story of Lily and Severus. I can assure you though that it does have a happy ending. Pinky promise. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this story :)**

The wizarding society had always separated those born from wizards, known as purebloods, and those born from muggles, known as mudbloods.

Most wizards though, excluding the prestigious families, chose to overlook this fact. But that was not something the Malfoys did.

**…**

High up on a hill, the Malfoy Manor stood, overlooking the other houses in the town. It was a bleak Tuesday, storm clouds streaked high above the house, threatening to bring rain.

A little girl clamored up the hill, tripping more than once on her way. When she first arrived at the door, she knocked tentatively, as though she were afraid someone would open the door.

The door swung open suddenly, revealing a man with long blonde hair. He frowned down at the girl, "yes?"

She blinked several times, taking in his appearance before answering, "Hello there! You must be Mr. Malfoy. It's nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Hm," he answered, glaring down at the outstretched hand.

In the background, she could hear a pair of footsteps running towards the door. Slowly, a little boys head poked out from behind his father, "Hermione!" he shouted, "you're finally here!" He snatched her hand and pulled her inside, dragging her up the stairs as they both giggled with delight.

Lucius made his way up the stairs and walked into a bedroom on the left. "Narcissa," he began, "is there something you would like to tell me?"

There was a rustling of sheets and a face appeared, "No, I can't think of anything at the moment."

"Really? Then would you care to explain to me why there's a muggle girl in my house? And why is she so familiar with Draco?"

"Oh, you mean Hermione. She's such a sweet girl-"

"I don't care who she is. I want her out of my house. Good God woman, I leave on account of business for one year and suddenly Draco is associating himself with muggles? I won't have it. He will no longer be seeing her from this day forward. Do you understand?"

"But Lucius…"

"Do you understand?"

"I understand…but you'll be the one to tell him. Not me."

"Fine. I'll go get her now."

"No! You're already tearing her away from him, at least give him today. Please, Lucius, just today. I beg of you."

He nodded slowly, and she relaxed although she was still concerned for her son's happiness.

Meanwhile in the other room the two children sat upon the bed, oblivious to the fact that Draco's parents were discussing their future in the other room.

"Guess what?" Hermione asked, barely containing her excitement.

"Gee…I dunno 'Mione…what?"

"I'm a wizard!"

Draco gasped, not believing her.

"No really, I got my letter from Hogwarts yesterday! Look!" she pulled out a piece of parchment and showed it to him.

"But how is it possible?" he stammered, reading over the letter.

"I don't know…but now we can go to school together! Aren't you excited?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Oh boy, I can't wait to start to learn magic!"

Draco grinned, her happiness was contagious. "I want to show you something. I've been working on it for a while now."

He plucked a flower bud from a vase in his room and held it in his palm. The bud stood straight up, almost as though it was being held by invisible strings.

"Oh my goodness! You're holding it up without touching it!" she exclaimed, never having seen anything like that before in her entire life.

"Wait, that's not the trick."

She silenced herself and watched him. Slowly but surely, the flower began to blossom until it became a full grown rose.

"Wow!" she said, in complete awe with what he had just done.

He held the rose out to her, blushing furiously as he did so.

"For me?" she asked. He nodded, still blushing. "Really?" He nodded again. Her jaw fell open and she slowly grabbed the rose. She looked from the rose to Draco and suddenly leaped forward to give him a hug.

At that moment, Narcissa walked in to check on the two. When she opened the door, Hermione was lying on top of Draco. The force of her hug had knocked the two over.

Quickly, she shut the door, her heart hammering in her chest. "Oh my god," she said, voicing her thoughts, "What are they doing? They're only 11. Draco hasn't even hit puberty yet!" She swung the door back open again and exclaimed, "Stop! You both are too young to be having sex!"

The two children had a look of bewilderment on their faces. "Mother?" Draco asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Draco, you're too young to be…doing it… Same goes for you Hermione. Did you two even think about using protection at least?"

Hermione started laughing and Draco's face turned a bright shade of red, similar to the color of the rose. "Mother! Open your eyes! We are most certainly not …um…doing it."

Narcissa opened her eyes and saw the two children looking up at her, fully clothed. "Oh…" she said, "sorry…just a little misunderstanding…I thought you two were-"

"Get out! You're embarrassing me mother!"

She blushed and quickly shut the door, trying to avoid embarrassing herself once more.

Later that night after Hermione had left, the Malfoy family sat at their incredibly long dinner table as they ate dinner.

"So guess what?" Draco asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes honey?" Narcissa answered.

"Hermione's a wizard." He heard a large intake of breath and his eyes flew to his father's face.

"Draco," Lucius began, "you are never to see that filthy mudblood ever again."

"What's a mudblood?" Draco asked.

"A grotesque being. It's what that girl is. A wizard born from muggles. The Malfoy family does not associate themselves with those kinds of people. They do not deserve to live."

"But father-"

"No buts. You are never to see her again. I will not allow it, end of discussion."

Draco gasped. Never see Hermione again? He couldn't believe it. He suddenly felt a wave of anger overcome him. Throwing down his fork, he stormed upstairs. He was going to see Hermione again no matter what his father said.

Every day from that point on, Draco would sneak out of the house from lunch until dinner. He and Hermione would meet in a clearing hidden inside a thick bunch of trees and that is where they would play.

At first they had both been shocked and upset, but after a while they had learned to accept it. "We'll both be heading off to Hogwarts soon, and then we can be together all the time!" Draco had said, and Hermione didn't doubt it. They both eagerly looked forward to the day that Hogwarts would begin.

Finally, when the day arrived, Hermione and Draco arrived at platform 9 ¾ . Neither one looked at each other, pretending that Draco had honored his father's words. But as soon as they stepped onto the train, they ran towards each other. After a quick hug Draco gestured toward one of the compartments, "Want to sit with us?"

Hermione looked in and saw a mean looking group. Within the compartments sat two giant boys and another dark skinned boy. "Umm, no I'm alright. I'm going to explore first."

Hiding his disappointment, Draco nodded and she ran off.

Later on, he saw her pass by, clutching a chubby boy's wrist as she dragged him behind her. He felt his anger bubbling up and quickly pushed it back down. What did he have to be worried about? He was a Malfoy, and that other boy was…well…he wasn't.

When they reached the castle, he searched frantically for her but could not find her among the large mass of first years. He sighed and then gave up. He would see her soon enough when they did the house sorting.

Draco stood patiently in line as he waited for Hermione's name to be called. "Hermione Granger," the professor shouted. He watched as she walked up the steps to the hat, looking even more magnificent in her school robes. Time seemed to pass slowly and the hat seemed to be taking its time until it finally called out "Gryffindor!"

He could feel his heart sink. That wasn't where she was supposed to go! She was supposed to be in Slytherin with him! They were supposed to spend every day together! He felt as though he were going to explode.

A few names later, they called him up. The hat shouted "Slytherin!" after barely touching his head. His head drooped down and he made his way over to the table. He looked across the dining hall at Hermione. She was watching him with a sad look in her eye. Things hadn't gone according to their plan. It would be fine though, they both thought to themselves. Oh, how wrong they were.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you guys liked it! I'll update ASAP! Reviews and adding this story to favorites or story alert is very much appreciated :)**


End file.
